1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music search system and apparatus for searching for music, a musical piece, a song, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a music search method in a related art, a method of entering information associated with music, such as a title or a performer (artist), as a character string and searching for it is generally known.
In addition, as a method of searching for music or information concerning music (for example, artist of performer, etc.,), the following search methods based on input are known:    (1) A mobile telephone is held to the sound source of music produced in the surrounding of a searcher and the sound is input to an apparatus.    (2) Voice waveform of hummed tune is input.    (3) A search is made for music based on performance information of a keyboard instrument, etc.    (4) A scale string representing syllable names in a character string, such as do re mi fa, is input for searching for music.    (5) A chord progression of music (series of harmony of C, G7, etc.,) is input for searching for music containing the chord progression.
The music search methods in the related arts are characterized by the fact that any of at least timbre, melody, or harmony among rhythm, timbre, melody, and harmony of components of music is input.
In contrast, a method of playing back sound by inputting a time-series signal, namely, rhythm only is proposed in JP-A-2003-142511. A similar methods are disclosed in the following documents:                Naoki Iketani, Masanori Hattori, Akihiko Oosuga: “Rhythm inputting interface “Ta-ta-ta-tap”,” Jyouhoushori gakkai dai66kai zen'kokutaikai 4A-4, 2004        Haruto Takeda, Kouichi Shinoda, Shigeki Sagayama, et al.: “Rhythm recognition using Rhythm vector,” Jyouhoushori gakkai ken'kyuu houkoku “On'gaku jyouhou kagaku” No. 46,2002        
A data searching method by inputting a time-series signal, namely, rhythm only is proposed in JP-A-2004-033492.